


Punches

by LunaJo36



Series: An Elf Call Fatry Side Stories [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaJo36/pseuds/LunaJo36
Summary: Yami realizes just what lying to Finral about missions can do to the kid.... He also learns just how hard the spacial mage can punch despite his size.
Series: An Elf Call Fatry Side Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Punches

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the time Finral knocked out Langris while he was possessed by Latry.

Yami was walking to his chair with a newspaper in hand when Vanessa and Finral returned to the living room. He looked at Vanessa and silently told her to come here.

"Get anything out of him?" He asked sitting down.

"Nothing really. Just some random stuff that didn't make any sense. You know how he gets when he's tired from mana drain." Yami could tell that she wasn’t telling the full truth. Whatever Finral told her was more then ‘not much’ but it didn’t make sense and Yami couldn’t count the number of times Finral tried to talk when he was out of mana and nobody knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, the kid does talk a bunch of gibberish when he's out of mana,” he said deciding to let the two have their little secret for now. Finral would talk when he’s ready. “Let me know if he starts making sense," he said before looking towards Finral who was now sitting at the bar. "He seems to be feeling better now."

"A little, I think," She said.

Yami watched as she went to sit next to Finral then unrolled the paper and began reading it, that was until Vanessa turned around to scold him.

"Yami Sukehiro!” 

He glanced over the top of his paper at the use of his full name but went right back to reading.

“You told me you only with held information from him!"

"I did." He said laying the paper down.

"No you didn't! You straight up lied to him!"

"I told you, if I didn't he would never have gone."

"And I'm telling you that you deserve what ever Finral decides to throw at you, be it fifty gallons of water or the silent treatment."

"Whatever," he said going back to his paper until Gordon stood up from the corner he sat in and muttered something before yawning and left the living room.

"You two kids should probably get to bed too," he said realizing what time it was.

"Finral says to tell you that he's not tired. Nether am I." That was a flat out lie, Finral hadn’t told her to tell him anything.

"I know that was a lie. But if you're not ready to go to bed then stay up, but not to late. I'm going out tomorrow and I'm taking my wheels with me. I need him awake."

"Not happening," Yami just barely heard Finral say. "Tell him I'm not taking him anywhere for a month at least."

"He says..."

"I heard him. You got some kind of death wish kid?" He said standing up and walking up behind Finral. He placed a hand on Finral's shoulder and leaned down between the two so he could see the spacial mage's face. "You can ‘not talk to me’ all you want, however you're going with me tomorrow whether you like it or not."

"Vanessa?" Finral asked.

"Yes, Finral."

"Did you hear something? Like some sort of a monster growling? Or was I just imagining it?"

"I think you were just imagining it."

Yami placed a hand on Finral's head.

Finral's eyes went wide.

Yami lifted him off of the barstool.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Frinal said quickly as Yami turned him so they were looking at each other. "I'm..."

"Why don't you shut up."

"Sor~... k-kay."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"M-my problem?"

"Yes! So what if there was a little fight on your mission? That's what happens on Magic Knight mission!"

"Y-y-you think that's why I'm not talking to you?! I wouldn't have as big of a problem right now if you would have told me the damn truth!! YOU PROMISED NOTHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!! YOU LIED!" Finral yelled as he began to punch Yami in the chest. "YOU PROMISED THERE WASN'T GOING TO BE ANY FIGHTING! YOU PROMISED _NOBODY_ WAS GOING TO GET HURT! YOU SAID IT WAS _JUST A DELIVERY!_ YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED~.... I trust.... I...," He tried to continue as tears began to run down his face when he realized what he was doing. "I... I... I-I'm... I-I-I'm sorry."

 _Well shit._ "No. You're right. I abused your trust. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"But I just...."

"Stop it. You didn't do anything wrong.” He said noticing Finrel’s hands already bruising. “And if you try to say that you hurt me; why don't you take a look at your hands before you so much as think about it?" He said sitting Finral on the ground.

Finral looked down at his hands before realizing that they were sore.

"How the hell is you body so hard?!" He said through tears of pain as he clutched his hands to his chest.

"Muscles, idiot. If you're staying up, go to the kitchen and gets some ice on that. I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late."

"Kay," they both said.

“The real question is how the hell can someone as scrawny as you punch so hard?” Yami said to himself, rubbing his chest where Finral had hit him, as soon as he left the living room.


End file.
